


Smoke and forget

by lonelymacaroni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymacaroni/pseuds/lonelymacaroni
Summary: Sirius goes out to smoke on the roof, and notices someone curious.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Smoke and forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short oneshot that I got the inspiration for when I went to bed really late but still brushed my teeth and stuff in stead of just crashing lol. I know I should probably work on my other fic that I’ve already posted some of but procrastination is one of my few skills so. I hope you enjoy, this is my first Wolfstar fic. Sorry for the grammar, enjoy and tell me what you think;)

Out on the rooftop Sirius felt free, he felt relaxed but that could also be the cigarette he was currently smoking doing its work.

He forgot about his parents, who were still out there somewhere, searching for him. About Regulus still refusing his help to escape, and the fact that his best mate, James was away on some work thing.

‘Agh, fuck! You’re not supposed to be thinking about that’ Sirius scolded himself, it had become a habit with ‘mother hen James’ (as he was officially dubbed by Sirius) away.

But it was still nice up on the rooftop with the city almost silent, which was not unusual for the area that they lived in. And in the peace of the evening, there seemed to be a quiet whirring sound. 

As Sirius scanned his surroundings his eye caught the sight of the shadow of a person seemingly brushing their teeth at -he checked his watch- 3 in the fucking morning. Sirius rolled his eyes. If you're not going to bed until practically morning what good would brushing your teeth do?

He continued his smoke, but the person in the window made him curious and Sirius lingered on it for longer than anyone else might of.

***  
For the next three nights, Sirius went up to the roof to smoke and forget. And every night this mysterious person would seemingly prepare for bed in the early hours when anyone else would be fast asleep. Sirius being the reckless person that he is decided he would go down and ask this person what they were doing up so early in the morning.

***  
With confidence, Sirius rapped his hand on the door. 

“Agh!” There seemed to be a confused scuffle going on inside when finally the door creaked open. 

“Yes?” The inhabitant said.

Sirius looked up at the man in front of him. Fuck. He was fucking gorgeous, and Sirius was sure he was standing there like a blubbering idiot gaping at the man at the door. But fuck it. When you looked like this man did how could you not expect a couple of stares? 

The way he towered above, and his lanky limbs (which Sirius was sure were probably awkward as a teenager) were graceful, and Sirius wanted to be wrapped in those (surprisingly toned) arms. The deep brown of his eyes that probably sparkles in the sun. Or at least would definitely sparkle for Sirius.

“Hello...” the man snapped his fingers in Sirius’ face. God his fingers. So elegant, and suddenly Sirius had the urge to have his hair stroked lovingly by those fingers. But he was sure his black mane, that he was generally quite fond of, was no match to the golden locks of this man in front of him, old pink hair dye could be seen ever so faintly but Sirius thought it gave it character.

“Oh heh, wrong door. Sorry. Bye!” Sirius managed to stammer out before scampering down the hall.

“Wait!” The man yelled, but Sirius was long gone.

***  
His thoughts were going a hundred miles an hour. And they were all about that man at the door. He had been a complete idiot, and if Sirius hadn’t decided that he was hopelessly in love with him he would definitely avoid the building forever. But he was going back tonight. Even if it was just to catch a glimpse of this mysterious person.

“Fuck!” Said a new voice, at the same time as the sound of something smashing disturbed the peace.

“What the hell” muttered Sirius.

Turning the corner of the rooftop, Sirius felt all the air leave his body. The man. Was standing there. On his rooftop. -watering plants?

“Ehm”

“Oh, hi!” The man said enthusiastically. “Sorry, I was just watering my friend, Lily’s plants. Maybe you know her seeing as you obviously live in this building. You being on the roof and all. Unless you’re a robber, that wouldn’t be good. Are you a robber? Wait why am I asking you. Agh I’m just going to stop talking now.

Huh, this man could be just as awkward as Sirius, which was quite a feat in his opinion. “Who are you?”

“I’m Remus.” The gorgeous man said, sticking his hand out.

Shit. Even his name was adorable. “Err Sirius.” He managed to stammer out, finally returning the handshake.

“Hmm, you look familiar? Have we met before?”

“Heh, err I might have you know been the man who,” Sirius stopped to scratch the back of his head awkwardly. “stood at your door last night,”

“Oh, you were the awkward drooler!” Remus smirked, shifting his weight.

“Yeah, sorry about that, you, heh, just- hmm.” He flicked his hair out of his face, giving him an excuse not to meet Remus’ intense gaze. “You were cuter than I expected,” Sirius said, his words almost drowned out by the city noises.

“What was that?” Remus said, but he took a step forward. Almost suggestively.

Sirius looked down at his feet and built up his courage. He made his eyes look up to meet the others but when he did Sirius saw that Remus was a lot closer than before.

“May I?” This man asked gesturing to Sirius's waist.

He nodded and Remus looped his strong, warm arms around Sirius.where his eyes sparkling in mirth? He leant forward, his mouth almost touching Sirius’ ear. “I think your rather cute yourself.” The amusement evident in his voice. And then his arms were no longer around Sirius, who suddenly felt cold.

Remus stood at the door, his hand lingering on the handle. “We should go out sometime, I’ll expect you to pick me up, seeing as you know where I live and all that.” His eyes definitely sparkling now.

Sirius would have huffed in offence if he wasn’t entrapped by the person in front of him.

“Check your pocket, and give me a call.” And then he was gone.

A smooth business card lay in Sirius’ jean pocket. With the name Remus Lupin and his number.

Remus Lupin, who just disappeared into the night. Had asked him out?

And then Sirius was dancing, gleefully shaking like a small child when he hit something and heard a faint oof. Sirius was almost paralysed in fear but managed to turn to catch Remus, holding his forgotten jacket in his hand, grinning at him, winking and then sauntering off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the grammar and also I wrote most of this at one in the morning so yeah. Always brush your teeth my dudes!!


End file.
